


My Universe Will Never Be The Same

by stranger12



Series: What Can't He Do? [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Glee - Freeform, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stranger12/pseuds/stranger12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is bullied into performing for his friends and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe Will Never Be The Same

“Please, please, please, please, please”

“Cisco, I’m a little busy right now” – Barry hissed as he faced off the metahuman of the week.

“Oh please, you got it, as usual. I’m talking about something important here, man!”

“You are talking about me performing a one man a capella show!” – The Flash exclaimed as he finally managed to put the metahuman down – “Okay, that’s done. Can we handle this one first and then talk about your weird fetish with me singing?”

“Fine, fine. BUT, I’d like to have it on the record that I do NOT have a fetish for you, man”

“Sure you don’t” – Caitlin piped up.

“Just your singing and dancing!” – they stood still as Barry sped into the room with a bound and unconscious metahuman at his feet.

“Seriously, can we deal with this first?” – the speedster demanded.

As the trio walked away from the pipe line prison, Barry had to endure Cisco’s insistent blabbering as Caitlin was the worst friend ever and did absolutely nothing to help him, and in fact – she was laughing at him! Such bad friends.

“But think about it!” – Cisco continued – “A little bit of pop, a little bit of rock”

“A little bit of Rita, a little bit of Tina” – Caitlin finished. Barry glared at her as Cisco bounced in place.

“I hate you both”

“And I love your voice!” – Cisco squealed – “And all the videos that Lucas sent–” 

“I hate him so much right now. I have no friends left in the world, this is just great” – Barry interrupted, and the sentiment was not all forced.

“We are the best of friends, man!”

“We just want you to expose your talents into the world again” – Caitlin added with a teasing grin.

“As opposed to just plain exposing yourself, ‘cause I don’t think Joe would help us with that one” – Cisco said with a snort.

“I don’t know why you guys are still talking”

“Because we want to see your perform, live!” – Cisco cried.

“Who is performing what?” – Dr. Wells questioned as he rolled into the lab. He raised an eyebrow at the young trio, appearing like a disapproving father.

“Barry is performing for us!” – Cisco announced. Barry remembered the way the older man’s lips had formed an easy smile when the pair of scientists gushed about his little karaoke number and his high school Glee days and thought mournfully that he now had someone else to bully him around the lab.

“We’re trying to convince him, anyway” – Caitlin continued, winking mischievously at a far too stern looking Dr. Wells for it to be honest. Barry huffed as he noticed the older man’s amusement, even if only in his twinkling Dumbledore–like eyes.

“You guys already saw me sing once!” – he complained.

“And how much better would it be if you actually wore a costume like back in high school?!”

“I didn’t wear costumes”

“Your uniform then! Done!” – Barry groaned, knowing he’d fallen right into that one.

“I am not performing for you guys, Cisco”

“Oh, but Lucas said you might be willing to perform at your old school, didn’t he?” – Caitlin said in a chillingly flighty tone.

“Lucas said what?” – Barry did not have a good feeling about this.

“He said his kids are always asking after you, which, you gotta admit is easy to get why” – Cisco started – “and that he could definitely convince you to show them how it’s done” – the scientist wiggled his eyebrows.

“Stop that. And Lucas hasn’t talked to me about this, so...”

“We can solve that right now though!” – Cisco ran to stand behind the now openly amused Dr. Wells and pulled out his phone.

“Yeah, like that’s gonna help any” – Barry huffed.

“You wouldn’t put me in harm’s way though, would you, Barry?” – Dr. Wells cheekily piped up, making both of his employees giggle/laugh.

“... I never thought I’d say this, Dr. Wells, but you suck”

“Wow! Who sucks whom there, Barry?” – Lucas’s sly voice came out of Cisco’s phone.

“It’s none of your business. And what’s with you encouraging these bullies?”

“I have no idea what you’re going on about, Allen”

“You don’t– You’re a terrible liar, you’ve always been”

“Nope, I’ve always been awesome all around” – Lucas said, and Barry could see him wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and rolled his own.

“I am not performing anywhere! Those days are long gone!”

“Are they? But what about my lovely students? They are always oh, so, impressed by the one and only Barry Allen, and they would so love to have you come around and show them how it’s really done. Would you really deny them the chance?” – he fired up so quickly that it left Caitlin and Cisco highly impressed.

“You were in Glee with me!” – Barry exclaimed as if his old friend were right there to see him flailing his arms around – “You could easily show them ‘how it’s done’!”

“Of course I could, Barry, don’t be daft, but they see me do it often enough. Besides, you are the school legend, not me” – the speedster groaned as all of his friends clearly laughed at his annoyance.

“I never asked to be a legend!” – he moaned and Lucas laughed loudly.

“Sure you did. Don’t tell me you put all you could into every performance ‘cause you liked sweating your ass in your uniform under the stage lights”

“Hey now”

“Not that you didn’t look super cute like that, of course”

“Lucas–”

“I will have Joe and Iris drag you here, Barry, don’t think I won’t do it” – his old friend jokingly threatened, but Barry had known him long enough to know there was a terrifying undercurrent of seriousness there.

And Joe and Iris would totally do it. Damnit.

“I’m really busy with work right now, though” – he tried. Cisco snorted.

“Right, I’ll believe that. Gimme a break, Allen, I’m a teacher and I’ve time to fool around, so you gotta have some too”

“Lucas–!”

“You know I love it when you sound like that, Barry, but no deal. Be here this Saturday or life as you know it will be very difficult from now on. I understand I also have allies in Cisco, Caitlin and Eddie, after all”

“You wouldn’t. THEY wouldn’t”

“Man, Barry, just give it up” – Cisco interjected.

“Et tu?”

“Et me”

“He’ll be there, Lucas!” – Caitlin said when the boys started bickering.

“I will NOT be there!”

“Yes he will!” – Cisco agreed.

“No he WON’T”

“He who speaks in the third person will be there” – the woman continued.

“Caitlin!”

“It will be a pleasure to personally make sure Mr. Allen is present at his alma mater, Mr. Lee” – Dr. Wells cut into the increasingly childish shouting match, silencing all present participants.

“Who are you?” – Lucas questioned, sounding confused.

“Do excuse me, Mr. Lee. I’m Dr. Harrison Wells, Cisco and Caitlin’s employer, and Barry’s friend of sorts”

“Ooh. Okay. Thank you, Dr. Wells, I do so appreciate your assistance”

“You are most welcome, Mr. Lee. I shall see you on Saturday, I believe we could all do with a little change of scenery” – Barry groaned as Caitlin and Cisco cheered at the win.

“See you then, Dr. And Barry?”

“What?”

“Don’t forget your old uniform, or I’ll make you wear one of my old Halloween costumes” – The Flash widened his eyes.

“I won’t forget!” – he squeaked desperately.

“Aw, sure you don’t want to be Tarzan for a day?” – Lucas teased and Cisco started snickering.

“See you Saturday!” – Barry screamed and with barely a twitch, he reached the phone and killed the call.

He looked around the lab and glared while putting his hands on his hips and trying to appear threatening. Caitlin was trembling as giggles took over her, Cisco was bent over trying to catch his breath as he laughed his ass off, and Dr. Wells was smiling far too much.

“I hope you understand I hate all of you” – he stated, and whatever seriousness he tried to inject into it was spoiled by the massive pout that took over his face, and the distinct whine that snuck into his tone.

“Oh man! This is going to be the best thing ever!” – Cisco crowed.

“And don’t go praying for a metahuman to come to town, that’s just rude” – Caitlin chided playfully.

“I shall go make preparations for our little field trip” – Dr. Wells said almost too earnestly – “Call Det. West, let him know we would appreciate his presence on Saturday” – Barry’s jaw dropped as he watched his mentor roll away while whistling under his breath.

“What is happening” – he mumbled while shaking his head, Caitlin and Cisco making plans and excitedly calling Iris and Eddie.

 

“I hate you all” – Barry grumbled as he tried not to speed to China just to get away from his annoying family and friends.

“Hey! Stay still!” – Caitlin ordered as she balanced her camera in front of her.

“You look so cute!” – Iris gushed – “Were you always this cute in an uniform?” – she was holding her phone to Barry’s high school uniform clad form. Her adoptive brother gave her a long look – “And smile! I want all the cute pictures!”

“Give it up, kid” – Joe advised, shaking his head in amusement beside Eddie and Dr. Wells.

“I don’t have to like this in any way” – Barry stubbornly said, pouting slightly and making the women even more eager to take pictures – “And stop filming me, Cisco!”

“No way, man! This is the proof that a grown ass man can still fit into his high school uniform and pass for a student!”

“I do not pass– You know what? No, I’m not even going to– Let’s just go!” – he stomped his foot and huffed, making things only this much harder for himself.

“Okay, alright, everyone” – Dr. Wells said with a wide grin – “We should start heading out now”

“We’ll follow you” – Eddie said, though Iris mournfully nodded as she waved the group a brief goodbye.

“Let me help you, Dr” – Joe gallantly said, wheeling the bespectacled man into S.T.A.R. Labs’ van.

“This is going to be the best day ever” – Cisco said, camera still glued to his hand and aimed at Barry.

“This is going to be the worst day ever” – The Flash said, shaking his head.

“You do look great, though’ – Caitlin said with a playful smile.

“... Don’t think I don’t know you’re planning on putting them as your screensaver” – the woman blinked innocently.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Allen. Now, shall we?”

Caitlin drove the van, Joe not quite comfortable taking the wheel of a S.T.A.R. Labs’ vehicle, Dr. Wells having chosen a car not modified for his use, and Cisco too busy filming Barry’s every move. Barry had tried to volunteer for the job, but he’d been shushed before he could finish his sentence.

“How about some music?” – Joe said as they drove in silence.

“Oh! I have the perfect mix!” – Cisco said, shoving a memory stick into the detective’s general direction. The man shook his head as he dutifully plugged it into the car’s radio.

“I love this song!” – Caitlin exclaimed and Barry grunted.

He was a little horrified by the entire car, even Joe and Dr. Wells, signing Summer Loving, and, if only for his ears’ sake, he relented and put his pipes to good use, taking over the song, not that anyone was complaining.

By the time they reached Daniel Black Academy, Cisco’s energy was through the roof, and Caitlin, Joe and Dr. Wells had bonded over a surprising love for musicals.

“Hi, Barry” – Lucas greeted them, waiting for them at the parking lot. Iris and Eddie had been them to the school, and were looking over the large building with some interest, the woman more than the man.

“Hey” – Barry hugged his old friend familiarly and the Asian man looked him over top to bottom with a smirk.

“You could’ve indulged me just this once, Barry” – he stayed very close and teasingly smoothed down The Flash’s tie. Joe coughed hard enough for people back in Central City to hear him, and he glowered protectively at Lucas – “Detective West! So nice to see you again”

“Hello there, Lucas” – the older man greeted gruffly. The Asian’s man’s eyes travelled to Dr. Wells.

“Dr. Wells, I presume?”

“You would presume correctly”

“And... Hey there, Cisco. Got a new friend?” – he motioned to the camera.

“You bet! I am not missing a moment of Barry Allen, returning Glee conqueror” – Lucas snickered as Barry sighed.

“Can we just go inside?”

“So you can blend with the rest of the students? Sorry to tell you, but it’s the weekend, they’re all out of the uniform” – his old friend shot him a dark look as he put an arm around him as they moved into the school, the rest of the Central City people following.

“Then why am I in this thing?” – he demanded.

“‘Cause you look good, man” – Lucas turned his head and winked at Cisco.

 

The auditorium was as big and beautiful as Barry remembered it, and it was like returning home. The chatter of teenage boys helped with that particular feeling, even though, like Lucas pointed out, only he was wearing the school uniform, ironically.

“Hello, kids” – Lucas greeted the group of supposedly Glee singers. They turned in interest and one of the tallest teens snorted while looking at Barry.

“New recruit, Mr. L?” – he asked. Lucas stopped and raised both eyebrows.

“This happens to be the one and only Barry Allen, and I expected better from you, Noel” – the teen grumbled and slumped in his seat at the chiding. The other kids, however, perked up and one, not too tall, not too short, squealed in excitement and bounced to Barry.

“I can’t believe it’s really you!”

“Er...”

“Back off, Kris” – Lucas said and the teen pouted as he stepped away – “Sorry, man, they’re puppies, and you know how they can get”

“Yeah... Sure”

“Well, anyway, this is it! The Westons! Kids, greet your superior”

“Lucas–”

“These are Kris and Noel” – the teacher started pointing the kids out – “Phil” – a very, very tall guy – “Arthur” – a kid in a wheelchair – “Bill” – a guy with very curly hair – “Blake and Sean” – respectively, a dark haired teen and a tall blond – “These are my main kids, anyway”

“It’s nice to meet you all”

“I can’t believe you’re really here!” – Kris said, smiling widely – “You are such an inspiration!”

“I am?”

“You are” – Lucas agreed – “Oh, kids, they’re Barry’s friends and family, they’ve come to support him” – he motioned to the excited group of adults approaching – “Be nice, or you’re losing privileges” – he pinned Noel in particular with a heavy look when the teen looked a beat too long at Iris and Caitlin.

“Were you this cute back then?” – Iris teased, poking the speedster.

“He was way cuter” – Lucas replied easily – “Now, Allen. Get your cute ass up there and show these brats how it’s done!”

“Yeah! Kick their ass, dude!” – Cisco crowed, clapping just because.

“Break a leg, kid” – Joe said with a wink. Caitlin and Iris pulled out their camera and phone and Eddie and Dr. Wells looked on in mirth.

Barry hung his head and walked up to the stage. He squinted at the bright lights that had been so familiar, once upon a time. In his uniform, standing on the stage where he lived the best moments of his high school years, he felt a rush of confidence.

“Hit it” – he ordered, walking back to stand right in the middle of the stage. Kris squealed alongside Cisco as soon as Lucas started the beat to I Want You Back.

Uh-huh huh huh huh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh

Barry turned into another person yet again, his friends thought, watching his demeanor change from annoyed to almost smug, feet already graceful as he moved towards the front of the stage with a hang through his hair.

When I had you to myself  
I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you  
Stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch  
When glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Every move he made was confident and oozing with charisma, and he hit every note effortlessly, his lips twisting into a smirk as he locked eyes with every one watching him.

Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Ya ya ya ya  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na

He started dancing while thrusting his hips a little, and Iris started fanning herself as she saw a very attractive version of her best friend. Caitlin’s cheeks reddened as she refused to tear her eyes off of The Flash’s seductive persona.

Tryin' to live without your love  
Is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you girl  
That I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on  
I leave tearstains on the ground  
Following the girl  
I didn't even want around  
Let me tell you now

Barry quickly made his way down the stage and Lucas laughed as his kids stared with their jaws on the floor at the one man show.

Oh baby all I need is one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms

Cisco trembled in place as he filmed Barry sing to a melting Caitlin, a giggling Iris, a surprisingly game Eddie, an embarrassed Joe and an indulgently smiling Dr. Wells.

Uh-huh  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I want  
A buh buh buh buh  
All I need

Oh just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby

The teens were Barry’s next targets, and they laughed as the uniform clad man teased them and moved on to their very game teacher, who joined him for the rest of the song.

Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
Let me live again

Oh baby I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
Gimme back what I lost

Oh baby I need one more chance ha  
I tell ya that I love you

The duo finished with Barry spinning Lucas in place and dipping him. The Asian man laughed as he was pulled up and they giggled in each other’s arms.

“That... Was AWESOME, man!” – Noel exclaimed, jumping out of his seat – “Yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! That’s what we need!”

“To flirt with the audience?” – Arthur asked dryly, though with a grin.

“To make ‘em wanna bone us! Well, you guys, of course everyone wants to bone this” – Noel motioned to his body.

Cisco snorted as he continued filming.

“Oh, so you wanna bone me?” – Barry asked, smug as hell smirk still in place. He leaned back onto the ledge of the stage and posed quite obviously.

“That’s not what I said” – the tall teen said unruffled, rolling his eyes – “I said–” 

“Spare us” – Kris interjected – “That was truly incredible, Mr. Allen”

“Barry, please”

“Can you do Somebody to Love now?” – Blake suddenly blurted out with stars in his eyes. The rest of the Glee club gasped and turned to Barry with pleading expressions and even a few pouts.

“Yes! Yes, yes, yes!” – Cisco exclaimed – “Please do Somebody to Love! I wanna cry!”

Iris coaxed her dad and boyfriend into joining Caitlin and her into chanting encouragingly at Barry, and Dr. Wells started clapping in rhythm, and soon everyone, including a smirking Lucas, was clapping and chanting ‘Barry! Barry! Barry!’.

“Alright, alright!” – the fastest man alive caved to the peer pressure and was rewarded with loud catcalls and whistles.

The returned onto the stage and closed his eyes.

Being a superhero was all fun and games, for sure, but being on stage? He opened his mouth and smiled as the lyrics flowed from his memories onto his entire being.

Can anybody find me somebody to love?

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny came to me today and I had to indulge it. It's nothing special, but I hope it's somewhat entertaining. =D
> 
> For those of you who are following my Gilmore Girls stories... Yes, I'm not writing what I'm supposed to. I cannot, however, control the plot bunnies. They come and go as they please. =O
> 
> The Glee kids are supposed to be from McKinley High, mostly because I didn't watch Glee very closely when the Warblers were around, so I only know Sebastian, and barely.


End file.
